A Strange Demigod
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: Lea is more then a normal girl. Even before she entered the demigod world. And now, she isn't even normal for a demigod. This is her story. This takes place after TLO. TLH never happened This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Demigod*

Chapter one: Who is that girl?

*This is to be posted on Fan Fiction® if I get an account

Lea's POV

My bag was heavy, I was scared, and I was in with strangers. But I still did what

my mother told me to do. If I turned back I would be breaking my thirteenth rule, always

listen to mom. Besides, even if that rule didn't exist, I hate disobeying mom and would

still do it.

I'm guessing that you don't know what I'm talking about. I guess that I'll start from

the beigining.

My name is Lea, I am eleven years old. I wish I could say I was 'normal' but if I

was then we wouldn't have a , according to most kids at my school, I look

normal. I have brown wavy hair, sea green eyes, and a 'serious demeanor'. For people

who don't know what demeanor is here's a definition from :

_**noun**_

**1.**

conduct; behavior; deportment.

**2.**

facial appearance; mien.

So I guess that when people say this they mean the first one. Another thing that

people say about me is that I'm mature for my age. I ask my mom why people say this,

mom says it's because it's true.

My mother kind of looks like me. Same brown hair, same long legs like me. We

are both skinny. The only thing different is that she has brown eyes and I have green.

Anyway my mom makes rules for me that I live by, like, 'If people say "Hi" you say

"Hi" back'. And 'Keep calm in crowded and loud places.' And stuff like that. It sound kind

of childish, but I follow them.

Me and my mom went to this beautiful place where we rented a cabin on the

beach for a week,since it was summer break and my reward for getting good grades. Me

and my mom where making smores. Or,at least, my mom was. I was just eating the mini

chocolate bar.

"Lion," my mom said "that's for the smores."

"But I don't _ like_ smores," I said "just the chocolate."

I then stuffed the chocolate down my throat.

I guess you're wondering why my mom calls me Lion. When I was six I saw a nature

documentary about African animals. For the longest time I would craw around the house

on my knees and hands supporting me and pretend to be a Lion. After that mom called

me her 'Little Lion'

Mom laughed "All right," she said "just save some for me." I smiled and looked at

the ocean. I turned to my mother and said "This is where you met dad, right?" "Yeah,"

she said "we where young and in love. I was staying here the summer after my parents

died when I was eighteen." Mom sighed "Your father was a very handsome, powerful,

and nice man. And then we had you, although we didn't marry each other. When you

where three months old he left because of his duties, and I never saw him again." Mom

looked sad for a moment "But, I have my little Lion."

I laughed. Then I thought about something "Mom, did dad leave because I have,

you-know what?" "No," mom said "He loved you to death. Your father left because of his

duties,not you. And don't you even consider the possibility" I nod my head, I know that

she told the truth.

Mom looked back at the road and sighed. "I there something back at the car that

you forgot?" I ask. "No," my mom says I was just thinking about something your father

said before he left." "What was it?" I asked "He said that he wanted to send you to a

summer camp, I just don't want to leave you there forever." "What do you mean?" I ask

"I'll be back for school, right?" "Well-" my mother begins to say, but is interrupted by a

whinnying noise.

"What was that?" she said "It was a horse, of course." I say "I know, Lion." my

mother says "What I mean is, why is there a horse here?" "Maye there's a ranch near by,

and the horses ran away." "Let me check Lion, stay here."

My mother looked around the beach. I heard her gasp. I walk up to her to check if

she's okay, and then I see it. A chariot, I know that it is one because I've seen picture of it

on Google Images. And horses on reins that where all shapes, sizes, and colors. And

even though the chariot is out of the ordinary all alone, but the horses pulling the chariot

had wings.

Yes, wings.

I recognized the horses immediately "Wow," I say "a pegasus. I didn't that they

where real, they are so magnificent." I see a teenage boy and girl,both about sixteen,

they're talking to my mom. The girl had curly, blond hair and storm, grey eyes. The boy

had greasy, black hair and sea, green eyes. My mom turned to me any put her face in

her palm and talked to the two kids some more. She walked up to me and smiled. "Lion,"

she said "you are going to go with these people, I know them. They are going to take you

to the camp that I talked about." She took out an umbrella and a flash drive that would

open with a slide button. My mom put them both in my hands "The umbrella has a button

that opens it, use them in times of distress." I nodded and hugged my mom "I love you,

Lion. Don't forget that." I nod "I love you mom." I say.

I get into the chariot. The girl and boy get into the chariot. I wave to my

mother. The girl turned to me and smiled "Hello," she said "my name is Annabeth. And

this-" she gestured to the boy with black hair "is Percy. My boyfriend." Percy smiles and

puts his hand out so that I could shake it, and I do. The horses begin to fly. And then we

are off into the night.

I turn to Annabeth and Percy "What's the summer camp that we are going to?" I

ask. Percy looks at Annabeth, Annabeth nods. "Did you ever hear about greek gods?"

Persy says. I nod "Well, they're real. In ancient Greece the gods where real and moved

where the fire was the strongest, since the fire was sort of where they felt at home. So

they moved worldwide. And now they're in America." I nod "So, what does this have to

do with me?" "Well," Percy says "you are what people call a demigod. Half mortal, half

god. Your mother probably had you with a god. Now, kids like you go to a camp called

camp Half Blood, and train to fight monsters." Percy smiled "By the way, most demigods

have dyslexia, since their brain is hard-wired to greek, and ADHD ,which helps them

stay alive in battle. Me and Annabeth have both. Are you dyslexic or ADHD?" I shake my

head. "Thats strange," Annabeth says "thats how demigods usually are. Do you get

expelled from schools?" I shake my head "I just transfer schools every year because I

want to take different courses." Percy and Annabeth look confused. "Well," Percy says

"all I could say is that you are so different from demigods that I've met before. Oh, here's

Camp."

I look over the side of the chariot and see a beautiful place. I see statues, a volley

ball court, stables, a rock climbing wall, and a giant white house. "Wow," I say. We land

by stables and meet a red haired, grey eyed guy there. "Hey, Kyle." Annabeth says "This

is Lea." I wave. Kyle looks at me and waves back. Kyle looks about my age. He turned to

me "Hi, I'm Kyle. Son of Hephaestus." he says "Hi," I say back "Kyle, this is Lea. Why

don't you show her around?" Kyle nods. "Come on, Lea." he says. I walk with him.

He shows me around camp. The dining hall, the stables, the white house (which

most people call the Big House), last he showed me the computer room. All the

computers had an Apple sign on it. Kyle tapped one of the computers. "All of these

computers are within a network that only half bloods can tap into. I'll show you the

password." He writes something down on a piece of paper: στρατόπεδο αίμα ενός

δεύτερου. "Camp Half Blood," I say "wow. I can read Greek." Kyle smiles, "Lets get you to

the dining hall," he says.

We run into a tall girl with brown hair and angry eyes, as well as a gang of other

tall girls, is blocking our way. "Well, look at what we have here." Kyle rolls his eyes

"Clarisse, what are you doing here?" "Checking out the new kid, say what's your name

shrimp." I don't answer her because shrimp is not my name. "Hey, you, answer me."

Clarisse shouts. I cover my ears and answer her "Lea," I say. "Is she stupid or

something?" Clarisse asks Kyle. "I am actually quite intelligent." I say. Clarisse looks at

me and says "What does c-a-t spell?" "Cat," I say. Clarisse smiles,but she does not look

happy, " Good, what does r-a-t spell?" she says "Rat," I say. Kyle is behind me, making a

fist in his hand. "My turn," I say "what does

h-i-p-p-o-p-o-t-o-m-o-n-s-t-r-o-s-e-s-q-u-i-p-p-e-d-a-l-i-o-p-h-o-b-i-a spell?" Clarisse is

starting at me with her mouth open "Umm, I don't know."

"," I say "it means fear of long words." Clarisse

looks mad. She scoops me up and puts me over her shoulder. "CLARISSE, PUT HER

DOWN!" Kyle yells. I just kick my feet as Clarisse carries me to the girls bathroom and

puts m head in front of a toilet. "This will teach you to be smart." she says "Whats wrong

with being smart?" I say. Clarisse probably doesn't hear me Clarisse pushes my head

down. I close my eyes tightly and scream "I SAID 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING

SMART?' " so that she could hear me. Clarisse and her friends cover their ears and back

away from me. They all fall back and lean aganist the bathroom wall.

I leave the bathroom, and Kyle is starting at me. "What?" I say "That was

amazing." Kyle says. "What do you mean?" I say "All I did was say what I said louder so

that she coud hear me." Kyle smiles "Well, I guess I want you for my team for capture the

flag tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lea and the plot.**

Chapter Two: Capture the Flag

****Kyle's POV  
><strong>**

I didn't know that Lea was going to be a very strange person when I saw her. I just assumed that she was a normal camper. A dyslexic, hyperactive, and very street smart. But no, she was not.

It was kind of hard to tell how she was at first. She was quiet the entire time. The Clarisse showed up. I hated Clarisse so much, but I didn't punch her because she would hit back, only harder. I hated that Clarisse had called Lea stupid. Usually when a new camper shows up she just stuffs their head down the toilet. But the no talking thing must have made Clarisse intrigued. Lea didn't seem to know that Clarisse was mad. To her the spelling thing was a game. Not an insult to her intelligence. She seemed to like it. And how she screamed so loudly. How did she do that?  
>Well, it didn't seem to matter. Because Lea didn't seem to know either. They went to the tables at the dining hall and sits down at the Herems table. She checked her pocket and said "Darn," she said.<br>I turned to her and said "What is it?" "It's my pocket watch," she said "it keeps breaking." "Let me see," I say. Lea takes out a gold pocket watch. Etched on the watch is a sun. Lea opens the watch and reveals a clock that says 6:03 in analog time. I check my watch, it says 6:05. "I can fix that," I say. I open the back of the watch and replace a few rusted gears and makes a few tweaks. The watch comes to life and shows the correct time. The watch makes a loud and nice tick sound.  
>Lea smiles and says "Thanks, can I sit at your table?" I shook my head, "We can't sit at the same table unless we are in the same cabin. And we can only be in the same cabin if we have the same godly are unclaimed, so we don't know who your parent is." Lea frowned "Do you have an email account?" she said "Uh, yeah." I said "" Lea took out a laptop and did some typing and smiled. "Check your computer." I took out my computer and logged into his google account. I saw Lea's face on the screen. "Ta-da." she said. She smiled into the camera. "Now, we can talk."<br>I get peperoni pizza, make an offering walk to my seat at my usual seat. Lea is smiling into the camera. I see that she has taken some noodles and put it in some broth. "Noodles and broth?" I say questionably. "I'm very picky," Lea says. "FRUIT PUNCH," she yells at her drink. Soda bubbles up into her goblet. People look at her like she was crazy. "Dr. Pepper," I say. I see brown liquid appear into my drink. "You don't need to yell," I say "Oh well," Lea says, she holds up her glass and says "Cheers," I hold up my glass and we pretend to clink the glasses together and drink it. "I heard that there's capture the flag is after this, why does everyone wear armor in capture the flag? It's just a game, right?" I shakes my head "Over here, we use celestialbronze weapons. Dangerous to half bloods and monsters, so we wear armor." "Oh," Lea says "shouldn't we just tag them instead of maiming them." "Well," I say "there is a strict rule against maiming people." "I still think it's dangerous," she says "We need to learn about how to fight monsters," I point out "this is a little friendly competition as well as training." "Oh," she says. There was a silence, "Who did you make an offering to?" I ask. "My dad," she says "I thought you didn't know your dad," I say. " I don't," she said "I just said To dad, whoever you are." I nod "I made an offering to my old man to," I say "never met him." "Why not?" she said"Well," I say "sometimes gods get so wrapped up in their lives that they forget about their kids. For a long time kids went unclaimed for years, then the gods swore on River Styx that they would claim their kids by the kids thirteenth birthday. Even though they claim their kids, they never meet them." "Oh," she says " so did the gods claim all of their kids?" "Most of them did," I said and took a bite of pizza "but we can't be sure if they claimed them all, gods have a lot of kids." Lea nodded "What happens if the gods don't claim their kids after their thirteenth birthday?" she asked "They broke their promise," I said "you can't break a promise after you swear on River Styx." Lea nodded. I had finished our food and didn't notice until I look down.  
>An hour later we are in full body armor. We where standing patrol. I was complaining about how heavy the armor was. "Wow," she said "this is heavy. I understand the metal, but did someone stuff rocks in this?" Lea checked the armor and then pulled out a few stones. "Yes," she said I groaned "Clarisse," I said "she must have snuck it in when I wasn't looking." "That's mean," she said "what's her problem?" "Long story short," I said "we had a fight in the past. Clarisse has a hard time letting go."<p>

I remembered the fight. A month ago I called Clarisse stupid. Usually I don't do stuff like that, but I was angry. She stuffed some kid's head down a toilet and I said "Let him go, you stupid ox!" Her eyes filled with anger and she turned tomato red. She beat me up. I apologized,she was very offended. And she has hated me ever since

I shrugged the memory away. I noticed children of Ares running to us. I could tell that they where children of Ares because they where big and ugly. Probably the biggest and ugliest kids in America. I saw Clarisse leading them. Lea took out an umbrella and a flash drive. Clarisse came up to us. Lea slid the tab thing on the flash drive, a three foot blade. "Go away," she said. "Ooooh," Clarisse said sarcastically "I'm scared." Lea frowned "Really?" she said "No," Clarisse said "I was being sarcastic." "Oh," Lea says. Just as Clarisse was about to attack, a giant dog showed up. "Hellhound," I yelled. Lea screamed, the giant dog lunged for her. "LEA!" I yelled. I immediately thought about the bead that you get when you have survived a year. Lea would have none. She was in the water. The hellhound was about to kill her, the she yelled "GO AWAY!". The hellhound seemed to understand her, it walked away. I turned to Lea. She seemed fine. I saw a giant scrape on her arm. "Blue team wins!" Chiron hollered "End of game." He galloped to us. "What happened?" he said "Someone summoned a hellhound," I said "it attacked Lea. But it left." Chiron lifted an eyebrow, Percy showed up. "Lea," he said "are you okay?" "I'm fine," Lea said. She stepped out of the creek and fell to her knees. I lift her up, "It must be the creek," she murmured. Percy looks at Annabeth. "Step in the creek again." Percy says. Lea stepped into the creek again and stood straight up. "Is this creek magic?" she says "No," Annabeth said. A giant trident appeared above her head. Everyone gasped. "All hail Lea Smith, daughter of Posiden." Everyone kneeled, even Clarisse. Lea, for some strange reason, dived into the creek and swam away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two things**

**One: Thank you PurpleWildcat, that was nice.**

**Two: I am NOT Rick Riordan, I am indeed female.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Three: Leaʻs Secret

Leas POV

I swam down the river. I still heard the loud ticking of the pocket watch. I kept swimming, for a strange reason, I was dry and had plenty of energy. I could do this all day.

I came up and saw a kid with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. He looked surprised. "Woah," he said "umm, hi." "Hi," I said. "I'm Nico," he said "the son of Hades." "I'm Lea," I said "child of Poseidon." I knew that Hades was the god of the dead it suited him. "Why are you here?" I told him about Capture the flag. "Lets go to Camp," Nico says.

Twenty minutes later, I get back to Camp. Percy walks up to me "WHERE were you !" he says "You worried us to DEATH!"

I start down at my feet. "Go to the Poseidon cabin and STAY there." he says

I walk to Cabin Three. I take a bath and put on PJs. I take out my book of Greek Myths. I read it. I smile at the illustration of Poseidon. My father. The man I never knew. I fall asleep on the book

* * *

><p>The next week I train. I talk to Kyle in my spare time. One day Percy took me to a place where girls where sitting down in a circle. They where laughing, I could see them pointing at different people and laughing.<p>

Percy guestured to them and said "Go make friends,"

"No," I said

"Why not?"

"I donʻt want to,"

"Just go meet them,"

"Kyle and you are my friends,"

"Just go,"

I go over to the girls and sit in the circle. The girls stop laughing and say "Go away,"

" I want to be your friend" I say

The girls laugh. "YOU," a girl says

I nod. The girls laugh again. "What a freak," a blonde said

I cringe. I feel tears welling in the brim of my eyes. That was the name people called me at my old school. I remember when I had to change schools every year because people would throw stones at me and call me freak. I hear the girls laugh again "Awww, sheʻs crying."

They just laugh and laugh. I stand up and say "YOUʻRE MEAN!" The girls look at me and laugh again.

"LEA, COME!" I hear Percy say. I donʻt come, I just run into the woods crying.

I sit down on a rock and cry. I keep on crying and crying. "Are you okay?" I hear a voice say. I turn around, I see Nico standing behind me. I tell him about the girls. But I donʻt tell him about my school. I wipe my eyes and Nico nods "Daughters of Aphrodite are very mean," he says. I look at him and nod.

He looks at me and says "Why are you so different?"

"We are all different," I say

"I know, but you are different then most girls I meet. Why is that?"

I hesitate and look into his eyes. I had been holding back. I sigh.

"I have a secret," I say

"What?" Nico says

"I have autism," I say

**Ohhh, cliffy :)**

**R&R**

**-Gwen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Purple Wildcat: Thanx :) Iʻm not sure if Iʻm the FIRST, but thanks anyways**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I wish I was.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Prophecy<p>

Nicos POV

"I have autism,"

Three words. Three simple words, one huge secret(at the time I didn't realize how big it was, but still). I didn't know that demigods could have autism. Dyslexia and ADHD, but not autism. "You can't tell anyone," Lea said "this may be small to you, but it's huge for me."

"I won't tell," I say, call me what you want, but I don't break a promise. Lea nods, she checks her pocket watch "I need to get back to Percy." We walk back to camp.

I drop Lea off at her cabin. Percy comes out of the cabin "There you are," he said "come on." Lea goes into her cabin. I remember people giving Percy a hard time because he was her sister. He tried to get out of it by saying that Lea was just his godly sister, not his real one. I don't have the heart to tell her.

I head to my cabin. I fall asleep. A dream awaits me.

I am in a cave. A woman is there. She seems to be sleeping. _'Your friend is very powerful,'_ "What," I say _'The one with the secret,'_ Lea. "What do you want?" I say _'You are a very important part of my rise,' _"What are you talking about," I say. The sleeping woman smiles _'You will find out soon enough son of Hades,' _"Get out of my dream," I growl _'I have come to show you your future,'_ The image changes, I see Lea fall down a cliff. Kyle getting stabbed by someone. Percy being throttled. "NOOOOOOO!" I shout.

I wake up with a start. I feel cold sweat run through my body. I shake my head. I get dressed. Then, I leave for breakfast. I see Lea and Percy on the Poseidon table, right next to my table. "Hey Lea," I say. "Hey Ni-" Lea says. She gets cut off by a puff of smoke. "What the heck?" I say. A figure emerges from the smoke, a tall, pale, figure dressed in black robes. "Dad?" I say "Lord Hades," Percy says. Everyone starts at Hades. Hades ignores Percy and walks over to the Poseidon table. He looks at Lea and says "Where. Is. It?" Lea looks confused "What?" she says. Hades looks even more mad "Don't play dumb, girl. TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" "I don't-" Lea says, but she gets cut off. My dad lifts her, by her shirt collar, into the air. Lea screams, "YOU will tell me where it is, OR ELSE." "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lea says "Dad," I say "put her down." Hades slowly lowers Lea to the ground. "What is this about?" I say "That wretched girl-" Hades says, pointing to Lea "-has stolen my helm of darkness. My symbol of power. I know that her horrible father put her up to it. I have searched Ares for it. As well as the rest of the gods, and Poseidon did admit to having a daughter just last night." Chiron walks up to Hades and said "Hades, we can't just jump to-" "I," Hades said "will assign a quest. My son will have the thief show where she has hidden the helm, he will have two other come. You must find it by the summer solstice, or else." He leaves in a flash.

"Heʻs been doing that lately," I mumble "Nico," Chiron says "I want to see you at the big house."

I walk to the big house. I sit down at the table. Chiron comes by and stands on the other side. "Why did Hades assign four people to go?" I ask. Chiron looks at me and says "Well, there was a prophecy that Rachel revealed last night. And she told the told all of the gods though an IM." I nodded "What was the prophecy?" I ask. "It went like this," Chiron said

"To find the hidden helm,

Travel west to the sea gods realm.

The two seas, the forge, and death shall not go astray,

A secret will be revealed on the way.

A son of Hephaetus shall lead the path.

One shall feel the goddesses wrath."

I nodded. "Lets tell the campers," said Chiron

About twenty minutes later, we have the campers gathered up for a meeting. Chiron tells everyone about the missing helm. I told everyone the prophecy (with hesitation). "I have decided to let Percy come with me and Lea,of course. I need to think about the fourth person. I need a son of Hephaetus." "Iʻll go," a voice called. Everyone turned to the voice, it was Kyle. " ʻTravel west to the sea gods realmʻ thatʻs Hawaii. Itʻs an island, Iʻve lived in Hawaii before I came here." I nod "Okay, Kyle will be a part of our quest. We leave tomorrow" All of the campers go back to spending their Saturdays in their cabins.

I walk over to the computer lab. I type in the password. I go to a search engine for demigods. I type in ʻAutistic Demigodsʻ I get over a million hits. I click the first link. There was an article it said ʻAn autistic demigod is very powerful. They are believed to have telekinesis and telepathy. An autistic demigod is a very rare case. And are very dangerous, the last recorded autistic demigod was the son of Zeus, he caused hurricane Katrina.ʻ I print the article and put it in my pocket. I walk over to my cabin and wonder what to do next.

Leaʻs POV

I am sitting in cabin three, alone. Percy is with Annabeth. I am reading a book. Then something happens.

I want the glass of water that was on my bedside table. Just as I was about to reach for it, I see that it was right next to me. Floating in mid-air. I blink thirteen times ti make sure I actually see it. I swipe my hand under it. Suddenly, I get an idea. I imagine it moving back to the table. It moves to the table. I do my best not to freak out. I walk over to Nicoʻs cabin and knock on the door. Nico opens the door and says "What is it?" "I need to show you something," I say "can I come in? "Okay," Nico says. I walk into the room. I see dark paint and a unmade bed. "Watch this," I say. I close my eyes and concentrate, I think about Nicoʻs pillow on the floor levitating. It levitates and stays in mid-air. Nico is starting at it in disbelief. I stop, I then think about all of the sheets and blankets Nicoʻs room falling into place and the pillows falling into place. Nico looks at me and nods. "What color am I thinking of?" he says. Before I can question him, I hear a him say ʻPurple,ʻ "Um, purple." I say "Why did you say purple?" He shakes his head "I didnʻt say anything," he says. My eyes must have been as wide as saucers, I was surprised. I had read his thoughts. "I read an article," he said "about autistic demigods. They are believed to have telekinesis and telepathy." I shake my head ʻWow,ʻ I thought. "I know," Nico says. "What?" I say "I didnʻt say anything." Nico looks at me. "Oh, I can also send thoughts," I say. I check my pocket watch. "I need to go," I say "Bye," Nico says.

I go to my cabin and say to myself "Now what,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :D<strong>

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANFICTION-4THEWIN: Thanks, I'll try to make other thoughts bold.**

**Lilnudger82: Thank You :). **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**Enjoy your chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: David Cook and Furies<p>

Kyles POV

I was about to board a train. Percy decided that it was best that we take a train to San Francisco. We decided to take a boat after that. Although, we need Argus to give us a ride to the train station. He was wearing a business suit, so you could see the eyes on his face, neck, and wrists. I think that the mortals just see a guy with glasses. {**A/N- Haha, get it. Four eyes? No, okay.**}

I hop into the limo.{**A/N- I don't recall if it was a limo. I'm just winging it.**} Percy was kissing Annabeth goodbye, they where leaning against the hood of the car. Lea looked at her pocket watch. She leaned over and pressed the horn.

_Honk! Honk!_

Percy starts at her as he pulls away from Annabeth. "Bye, Owl Head." he says. "Bye, Seaweed Brain." says Annabeth. Lea presses the horn again

_Honk! Honk!_

Percy gets into the seat next to Lea. "Why did you do that?" he said. Lea smiled, "I wanted to get your attention." she says. He shakes his head. I smile. I remember watching a sitcom with a brother and sister. A love-hate relationship, that was what Percy and Lea had.

Lea takes out her computer. She does some typing. A song comes on. It's 'Time of my Life' by David Cook, everyone looks at her, she doesn't seem to notice. She sings the song.

_(Lea)_

_I've been, waiting for my dreams to turn into something I could believe in,_

_And looking for that magic rainbow on the horizon, I couldn't see it. _

_Until I let go, gave into love, watched all the bitterness burn._

_Now I'm coming alive, body and soul, feeling my world start to turn._

_And I'll taste very moment and live it out loud,_

_I know this is the time, this is the time to be,_

_More than a name, or a face in the crowd,_

_I know this is the time of my life._

_Holding onto thing that vanished into the air, left me in pieces_

_But, now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my wings, all that I needed _

_Was there all along within my reach_

_As close as the beat of my heart._

_And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud _

_I know this is the time, this is the time to be_

_More than a name or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time, this is the time of my life_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever, ready to runnnnnnn_

_Keeping my feet of the ground_

_My arms open wide, my face to the sunnnnnnn._

_And I'll taste very moment and live it out loud_

_I know this is the time, this is the time to be_

_More than a name or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time this is the time of my liiiiiiiiife_

_My life_

_The time of my life._

She finishes her song. We are all looking at her. Lea looks back at us "Yes," she says. "Wow," I say. Everyone keeps starting at her "You are a much better singer then Percy," Nico says "then again, everyone is. Even mute people." Percy kicks Nico in the shins. "How do you know the lyrics?"Percy says. "I heard of the song, so I looked up the song on Youtube and memorized the lyrics." We are all quiet. "How is it that you're a better singer than Percy?" Nico says. "I get it from my mom," I say "she was in the glee club at her high school." We all nod. "Well," I say "I liked it. You have a nice voice." Lea blushes. We are all silent. Until we reach the train station. Then we said good bye to Argus and we boarded the train.

Then something weird happened, of course. I mean we're _demigods_ for Zeus' sake.

Three old ladies come on to the train. "Gods," Percy says. Nico nods "Furies," he says. "How do you know?" I say "I'm the son of Hades and one used to be Percy's math teacher." says Nico

Ummmmm, okay.

An old lady walks down the aisle and looks into every seat. She stops at our aisle and says "Time to die," All of the old ladies turn into weird humanoid figures with bat wings. They lunge at us, and all of Hades broke loose.

Percy and Nico were prepared. But unfortunately me and Lea weren't. Two attacked Nico and Percy, one attacked me and Lea. "MAGAERA," one Fury yelled "we only need the girl." The fury that was attacking us, Magaera, said "Very well, Tisiphone." It hissed at us. Lea reached for her umbrella and pressed a little button. The umbrella turned into a shield. And when Magaera dented it, it popped out like it had never been hit. "They're under a hex!" Nico yelled "I know it." "I'll get my sword," I say, I reach under the train bench and pull out my sword. "Gladius," I say. Most people see a hammer. When I whisper _'glaius'_ it turns into a sword. When I say _'hammer'_ it turns into a hammer. I get out from under a shield and slice Magaera. "Allecto," Tisiphone says "stay here. I'll get the girl." "MY NAME IS LEA," Lea yells.

Tisiphone trows the shield aside. She holds Lea up into the air, by her collar. People scream, I'm not sure how the mist influenced them. The fury is about to crack open the window. I run into her and stab her. Percy stabs Allecto and faces the crowd. He snaps his fingers and says "This never happened, go back to what you where doing. Got it?" The crowd nods and everything goes back to normal.

"Thanks," says Lea

"Thats what friends are for," I say


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lea and Kyle do not belong to me, they are people**

**A/N: Thoughts are Bold**

**Voila! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Birds, Beautiful, and Black (Rebecca)<p>

Lea's POV

Two hours and three transfer tickets later, we get there. We go to a boat that was specially arranged for us.

When we leave port, I find some Laughing Gas under the deck. "Why is this here?" I ask

"You may never know," said Nico. I put the Laughing Gas back, then I see a box. "Do you guys know what this box is doing here?" I say

Percy shakes his head. "Chiron said that he specified what goes in the cargo." "'_Open me'_," says Kyle, reading the label.

He slowly undoes the latches that was holding the box closed. The box snaps open.

I see some bird feed, it looks like it's covered in red liquid. "Is that blood?" says Nico

"Gross," says Kyle, I look to see a different note taped to a tape recorder. 'Press play'

Kyle shrugs and presses play, at first it didn't do anything. Then-

_CAW! CAW! CAW!_

It sounds horrible, like a tone-deaf crow. We all cover our ears.

"Gods," I say " what is _that?_"

Then I see it.

Pidgins.

Yes, pidigins.

"Why is there pidgins in the middle of the ocean?" says Nico. I turn to him and think **"What the heck is going on?"** He turns to me and thinks back **"No idea,"** "Oh," I say I realize what is going on "Stymphalian Birds. This must be their bird call." The birds run to Kyle and begin to attack him.

"Why are they coming to me?" says Kyle "You have the bird food covered in blood," I say "you're a magnet!" Percy, Nico, and I where fighting off the birds. "We need to make horrible noise," said Percy "Annabeth told me." I pick up some thoughs about Annabeth that are so lovey-dovey, that I don't want to repeat them. "Get me my laptop," I tell Nico. He looks confused, but does so.

I type in "Friday, Rebecca Black" on

I turn up the volume. "Percy, Nico, Kyle, cover your ears."

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY." says the horribly auto-tuned voice of Rebecca Black

The pidgins screech and fly away. Kyle sighs a breath of relief, "They're gone," he said "will you stop that horrible music." I press 'Command +Q' and the horrible singing stops. "Thank Zeus, I hate that song." says Kyle "Well, let's move on."

* * *

><p>After a few hours, it's lights out. We have gotten halfway there, which is amazing. Since Hawaii is in the middle of the ocean.<p>

I am standing by the railing of the boat. Kyle come out with a packet of gummy worms. "Want?" he says. I take some gummy worms and stuff them in my mouth. I smile, "When I was a kid, my mom would give me gummy worms and we would pretend that we where birds." I say "I miss my mom," Kyle nods "Do you look like your mom?" He says. I find a picture of my mom and I. We are at the Grand Canyon, we look so happy. Kyle looks at the picture and smiles "She looks just like you," he says "she's beautiful."

I look at him "Thanks. Wait, what?" Did he call me beautiful? My heart beats so loud. I read his thoughts "**Uh-oh, say something you idiot.**" he's thinking. He lets out a long yawn "I'm tired, let's go to bed." I nod "Night," I say

I go to my bed. "Beautiful," I mutter, as I lay awake. I walk up to a mirror and look at myself. I see a girl that looks like me. I see brown hair and green eyes. I see tan skin. Do I see a beautiful girl? I'm not sure. People say that my mother is beautiful. They say I'm smart. I see beautiful girls on the cover of magazines. Some have blonde hair and blue eyes. Some have red hair and green eyes. None look like me.

I feel vain, that's new for me. Percy comes into my room. "Why are you up?" he says. "Sorry," I say. I hesitate for a moment. "Percy?" I say

"Yes," he says

"Am I pretty?" I ask

He looks at me. I begin to wonder if this was a question to ask a guy. "You're cute," says Percy "because you're a kid." I nod

He looks at me suspiciously "Why?" he asks

"No reason," I say "night."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Percy's POV

After I talk with Lea. I head for bed. Then I have a weird dream.

I am face to face with a blonde kid with a scar on his lips. "Who are you?" I say

"Jason, son of Jupiter" the kid says

"Who?" I ask

"The king of gods, who are you?"

"Percy, son of Poseidon"

"You mean Neptune, the sea god?"

"Yeah,"

"You are greek,"

"Of course I'm greek, I mean I'm a demigod for crying out loud."

"I haven't seen you at Camp Jupiter,"

"You mean Camp Half-Blood?"

"No I mean Camp Jupiter."

"Wha-"

The dream is cut of from here. I shake my head and say "What the Hades?"

I walk out of my room and try to drive the boat. I hear something on the side of the ship. I lean over, something pulls me into the water.

I scream bloody murder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Wow, 2 chapters in 1 night**

**Percy: Why am I here?**

**Me: You have to be in my story.**

**Percy: RICK? Have you lost weight? Did you get a new haircut? I know, you got new jeans.**

**Me: You seaweed brain. Do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Fine, Gwenever Walter 906 does not own me, or Annabeth, or Nico.**

**Me: And…**

**Percy: She is not Rick Riordan.**

**Me: Good, you may have a cookie**

**Percy: Good, is it blue?  
>Me: *Hands him a blue cookie* Read 'em and weep!<strong>

**Percy: YAY! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Sea monsters, laughing gas, and coming clean<p>

Lea's POV

I hear Percy scream. A high pitched scream, like in a horror movie. I knew something was wrong.

I run to where I heard him. Kyle and Nico are there too. I lean over the edge, I see Percy falling into the water. Something grabbed him, a sea monster.

"The same sea monster that attacked Adromeda," I say "I'm going in there and saving him."

Kyle holds me back "Wait," he says "can't he hold his breath?" I nod "If I don't get him out, it will kill him." I say "**I can't let you die,**" Kyle thinks "Go," says Nico

I jump into the water with my flash drive in my pocket. I worry about Percy, I start to think that it was funny how he needed my help. I ignore that thought.

I find the sea monster. I pick up a rock and throw it at the thing "HEY, UGLY!" I yell. The thing turns around. I hear it thinking "**Food…**" "YEAH! You, stupid," I say "Come here, come get a piece of me." "LEA," Percy yells "GET AWAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Saving you," I say. I direct a thought that said "**Get over here, I am here to get my brother**" It growls and lets go of Percy.

It charges at me. As crazy as it sounds… I smiled. I remembered in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the queen of Hearts. "OFF with your head!" I yell. In a swift movement, I cut off it's head. It turns to dust. I see a tooth come out of the dust. I grab it. Percy looks at me and says "A memento," I smile "Let's go," I say.

Me and Percy come to the surface. Kyle and Nico help us up. All of a sudden, I feel like something was on my chest. Like an elephant, bouncing up and down.

It's not as it sounds.

I hunch over, like someone slugged me. "Lea, are you okay?" said Kyle "I… can't. Br-br-breathe." I say, I turn to everyone "Help… me. Gods. It hurts."

Everything went blurry. "It's okay, Lea." said Kyle "We're all here."

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

I get Lea to breathe deeply. Then I get some laughing gas. Lea seems a bit loopy after.

"Wow, the lights are twinkly." she says laughing.

We were all worried to death. If we weren't then that would have amused us.

"Yeah," says Percy

"Don't go Kyle," she said "I want you to stay."

"I'm still here," said Kyle

"Oh, silly me," she said, laughing like it was the most funniest joke on earth

"I want a cookie," she added "could I have a cookie?"

"Later," I said

"Percy, Kyle." Lea said

"Yes," they both said

"I have a secret," she said

"Umm, Lea." I say. That could not be good, especially if it's _the_ secret

"Yes," said Percy

"I have autism," said Lea "and I have magic powers. Watch."

She lifts up a glass of water by raising her hands. Percy and Kyle's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Only Nico knew,"said Lea

Percy and Kyle turned to me. "Care to explain?" Percy said

I open my mouth, but then Lea somehow snaps out of the gas.

"I told," she said "didn't I."

I nod "Kitchen," says Percy "NOW."

This day just gets better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy: How could you Lea?<strong>

**Lea: WHAT? All I did was not tell you something. I didn't LIE, you didn't ask.**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Both: WHAT?**

**Me: Save it until the next chapter**

**Both: Fine**

**Me: Oh, readers. Review. **

**Percy: THAT is what you worried about ?**

**Lea: DO you want reviewers or not?**

**Me: NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Both: Fine**

**Me: Thank you, god.**

**Both: GODS!**

**Me: WHATEVER, GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

**Me: Bye.**

**Me: Love, Percy, Lea, and Gwen :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Say hi Lea**

**Lea: To who?**

**Me: To the nice readers.**

**Lea: Ummm, hi invisible people**

**Me: Good, do the disclaimer**

**Lea: Gwen does not own us. We are people, we own ourselves.**

**Me: Good, have a gummy worm**

**Lea: =) YAY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Complications and Kidnapping<p>

Lea's POV

While I was in a state of having laughing gas in my system, I saw a kid. He was blonde and had blue eyes. And he had a scar on his lips. A name came into my head "Jason Grace," I muttered. I saw other faces, some boys, some girls. I would tell you about all of them, but I can't remember half.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was worried about how people would think of me. Percy, especially. I sat down in a chair, next to Nico. Kyle is pacing the floor. Percy is shaking his head "Explain yourself," he says. I tell him everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he says

"You didn't ask," I say

"I'm your _brother_," says Percy

"Then start acting like on," I snort

The room falls silent.

"I didn't tell you because you would think that I was a freak," I say

"No sister of mine should feel that way," says Percy

"I hear you talk about me, to cover up for yourself." I say

I put the tooth of the monster on the table "Some way to treat me," I say, I stand up "after saving your life."

Percy stands up to me "Take. That. Back." he says angrily

"No," I say

Percy raises his hand and slaps me across the face.

I fall back, "Ow," I say

Nico is holding Percy back "That was not called for," he says "control yourself."

I stand up and leave the room

* * *

><p>"ARGH," I shout as I stand in my room. I start to trow stuff at the wall. Kyle walks in and catches a book that nearly hits him in the face. "Can I talk to you?" he says "If you think I'm a freak," I say "go away."<p>

He shakes his head "Why did you not tell me?" he says

I look at him and say "You are the closest thing I ever had to a friend, I didn't want to ruin that. I've always wanted a friend like you."

He walks to me, three inches from my face. "Ditto," he says.

I am about to say something, then he kisses me on the lips. When he pulls away, I kiss him back.

When my lips meet his for the second time, I hear the door open. "**Huh?**" I hear Percy thinking. I pull away from Kyle, and turn around.

There my brother was, Nico was next to him. They're jaws practically met the floor. "Oh," I say. My face was tomato red.

"Uh," says Nico

I leave the room and say "Bye,"

* * *

><p>I walk out onto the walkway and sigh. "I life ever going to be less complicated?" I mumble. "<strong>Turn around, Lea<strong>" I hear someone think. I turn around.

"Die honey," says Allecto. The furies where back. "Why can't you stay dead?" I say. I take out my sword and begin to fight them. They all stop and hiss at me. They were probably hesitating because of the blade. Or they thought I was stupid. Probably both. "Help!" I yell

I drop my blade and it slid four feet away from me. "Checkmate," said Tisiphone.

Percy, Kyle, and Nico run out onto the deck. They try to help.

But in an instant, I'm pulled away from everyone. I am lifted from my armpits into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>DUHN! DUHN! DUHN!<strong>

**R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Okay, recap. Lea has been kidnapped by the furies and now Percy, Nico, and Kyle are on the boat. Kyle kissed Lea and Percy feels a bit uncomfortable.**

**Kyle:What the #%! Why did you tell?**

**Me: Watch your mouth, besides they probably already knew.**

**Kyle: Gwen owns nothing. Not me, Lea, Percy, or anyone else**

**Me: But I can still do this. *Sticks bar of soap in Kyles mouth* **

**Kyle: *Spits out soap* Bleh! **

**Me: That's what you get for saying that word, which I am not allowed to say.**

**Kyle: Let's just go on with the chapter. The soap tasted horrible**

**Me: And, begin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: And so the plot Thickens<p>

Kyle's POV

It was so quiet. We where all sitting at the table, doing nothing. We tried to find something to say, but nobody said anything. We all started at the tooth that was on the table. The one that Lea got from the monster.

Percy pounds the table "This sucks," he says

"It took you that long to find out," I say

"Enough," said Nico "I'll try to direct a thought to Lea since I know her better than her own _brother_."

Percy snarls at Nico, but says nothing. Nico furrows his eyebrows and concentrates. I would have laughed at the face he made if I had a sense of humor left.

He shakes his head "I can't reach her," he says "we have to try find her."

Percy shakes his head "Where are we supposed to go?" he says "It could take forever."

I go on the deck and rub my temples "Lea, where are you?" I mutter.

"**Kyle,**" Leas voice says

I nearly jump out of my skin. "**It's a thought that I'm sending you,**" says Lea "**I'm at someplace called China mans hat.**"

I nod "**Tell Percy I'm sorry,**" says Lea. "Got it," I say. "**I love you,**" says Lea. My heart skips a beat. I run into the kitchen.

"Lea sent me a thought," I say "sheʻs at China Mans Hat." I turn to Percy "She said that sheʻs sorry."

That must have hurt him, but he did his best to put his feelings aside. "Show us the way," he says

* * *

><p>Leaʻs POV<p>

I sent a thought to Kyle. I was so afraid, and a bit embarassed. I told him that I loved him. I was still confused.

My hand where tied behind my back, my feet where to sore to be of use. I was trying to untie the ropes by using my ability. But it was doing me no good.

A kid comes into the dark weary cave that I was in. "Hello," he says "I am Lucian. Lucian Castellan."

"Lukes brother," I say. He looked like Luke, from what Iʻve seen in the pictures. He had the same hair, nose, eyes. Everything, except he had a scar on the back of his head. Luke had a scar in the front. "You look like him," I say, struggling from my restraints.

"Luke was a traitor," said Lucian "he deserved to die."

He seeʻs me strugging "Donʻt bother," he said "those bonds are pretty tight. Besides, Iʻll let you out anyhow. I am going to let a godess take over your body. Since you have unlimited powers, then you could take over the world. Not just America."

I keep struggling. I twist and turn. I need to get out. Lucian starts to chant, in some ancient language, not Latin or Greek. I feel a sharp pain go through my body. I start to scream. Lucian smiles.

The ropes come undone, I guess I did that.

I see Percy, Nico, and Kyle come into the room. I turn to them.

I say something, no. I didn't say that, someone else made me say that. A woman within me.

"Hello," the woman tells Percy "I am Gaea."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, cliffy.<strong>

**R&R **

**Ω**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continued from the eveer-so-dramatic chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They own themselves, they are people.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Gaea<p>

Nico's POV

I arrive at the cave where I assumed where Lea was. I cringed, it looked like the cave in my dream.

"What is it?" Percy says

I shake my head "Nothing," I say.

We walk into the cave, it looked like we where to late. Lea was standing up in the jeans and t-shirt that she was wearing earlier. Her eyes where green. Not sea-green, like they normally where. They where grass-green and they where glowing, they took over her entire eyes.

There was a nineteen year old guy, who looked like Luke Castellan. But he didn't have a scar. He was smiling.

"Hello Perseus," Lea told Percy "I am Gaea." Her voice was mature, like an older woman's voice. It was creepy.

I feel a pain in my chest. Like the dream, I recall the voice.

"You're that lady from my dream," I say

"What dream?" says Percy

"Yes," says Gaea "and now, this dream has become a reality."

I take out a sword.

"Lucian," says Gaea, gesturing to the guy "has helped me very mu-"

She stopped and closed her eyes. She spoke again, only thing Lea actually spoke.

"Get her out," she says "NOW!"

Then Lucian looked at her. Lea closed her eyes and shook her head. Gaea spoke again

"A small error," she says

"Percy," I say

"Already on it," he says

We attack. Percy and Kyle go for Lucian, I go for Lea.

"Are you really so cruel as to kill your friend?" says Gaea

"I came here to get my friend, her name is Lea. I miss her," I say "get out of her body."

"I have an advantage," says Gaea "I am in the body of an autistic demigod."

She pushes me back with her mind.

I hear Lea thinking "**Nico, push me into the water.**"

I grab Leas hair and pull her by the edge of the cliff.

"Are you really as so cruel as to let your friend die?" Gaea says

"No," I say "I'm getting rid of you."

I am about to let go, then Percy grabs onto Leas arm.

"I'm your brother," he says "you deserve more."

Lea speaks again "Percy," she says "let go."

Percy lets go. Then I see Lucian begin to throttle him. "Gotcha," he says

"NO!" says Lea. She is holding onto the ledge.

She picks up a stone and throws it at him.

Lucian lets go, "OW,"" he says

Lea lets go of the ledge. She falls off of the cliff. Just like my dream.

Then, I see a blonde kid scoop her up. He's flying, this was new.

"Jason?" says Percy

"You know him," I say

"Percy?" says Jason

"LET GO," says Lea. She bites him, "OW!" says Jason. He lets go of her.

I see Lucian about to stab Kyle.

"KYLE!" I yell. But it's to late.

"NO," says Lea. She forces the blade to go out of the way. But he was injured pretty badly.

She hits the water.

I wonder if she's dead or alive.

"Lea," mumbles Kyle. He was slipping away.

"Not now dad," I say "not now."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!<strong>

**I know, you're mad at me for killing Kyle. But, I want you to review anyway. Sorry**

**Ω**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right, I will just say that this is now Lea's Point of Veiw**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: We Have a Sappy Moment<p>

Lea's POV

I am in the water. I take deep breaths.

I hope that this works. I thought about it when I saw the cliff ledge. I wonder if I'll die with Gaea. Even then, I would be a hero like Luke. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"What is going on?" says Gaea

"Well," I say "I can breathe underwater and you can't. If you can't breathe under water, you will drown if you are under to long. If I stay down long enough, then you will leave my body. It's as simple as that."

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" said Gaea

"Well," I say "kidnapping me wasn't very fair either. So, I guess we're even."

"NOOOOO!" says Gaea

"Next time," I say "don't pick a child of the sea gods body to take over and you're on an island. Bon voyage."

I see a woman leave my body, like a ghost. She is being pushed away by the tide.

I feel hands if me out of the water. When I come out, I see Percy and Nico are pulling me up.

"Is she gone?" says Nico

"I think that I can tell the difference between my sister and a goddess," says Percy

I hug him "I love you Percy," I say "don't ever forget that."

He wraps his arms around me. "I love you too," he says

I see Kyle lying down on the beach.

"Kyle," I say

I run up to him and place my hands on his heart. It was faint, but it was beating.

"I'm fine," he says

I take some sea water and splash is on him.

"Save him, dad." I say "Please, for me."

I feel the wind blow back my hair.

I see a man come out of the waves. He has black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked like Percy.

I recognize him.

"Dad," I say

"Lea," he says

"Save him," I say

He places his hand on his chest and wipes the blood off. The cut was gone, like it never happened.

"He's healed," he says

"Thank you," I say "so much."

"Well," he says "I will always be there for you. I love you."

"Me too," I say

He leaves, by waling back into the ocean.

"Oh," he says "I forgot.

He tosses something at me.

It was the tooth of the monster. Only, it was a made into a knife.

I smile, "It suits you," says Kyle "let's go home."

"Agreed," we all said. We went back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, that was nice. <strong>

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Percy is here again.**

**Percy: I don't know why you keep bringing me here.**

**Me: To be in my story seaweed brain.**

**Percy: Why am I in here before the story starts?**

**Me: To do the disclaimer, just do the disclaimer**

** Percy: She owns nothing**

**Me: Begin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Aftermath<p>

_Recap: It has been two months since the helm was stolen. Lea returns the helm to Hades and Hades forgives Lea. Percy tells the Olympians that there is a new threat. Kyle, Nico, Percy, and Lea become good friends. Camp is out to end. Lets go to a nice beach by the camp_

Leas POV

I was sitting down in the sand, starting at the clouds. I was going to go home tomorrow, to see my mother.

I feel cold hands wrap around my neck. I start to scream, and then I turn around.

"Percy," I say "I have told you thirty seven times not to do that."

My brother smiles "That's ridiculous," he says

"I have been counting," I say

"Of course," he says "I got you something."

I smile and say "If it is a frog again I will drop it down your shirt, video tape you screaming your butt off, and post it on Facebook,"

Percy shivers "It wasn't funny the first time," he says "so, it is not a frog."

I smile "Well don't leave my is suspense, tell me."

He gives me a small box. I open it, it is a seashell necklace.

"It's beautiful," I say"I also got you something."

I take out a box, it was about a foot long and flat.

He opens it and looks confused. "T-shirt and jeans?" he asks

"They turn into battle armor," I say "except, they are more comfortable."

He smiles and says "Look at your necklace,"

I look at it, it was the camp half blood necklace. This years bead was the autism speaks logo.

I smile "The first autistic demigod to be claimed," I say "sitting right next to the first son of Poseidon. What a wonderful life."

I look at Percy and say "Have a great school year, Perseus Jackson."

"You to Lea," he says "you to."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Awwww, how cute.<strong>

**Percy: Well, seems as if I'm done here, alters.**

**Me:R&R, se ya later**


End file.
